RiverClan Archive 4
Archive 4 for RiverClan ---- Ripplefrost nodded greeting to Icyclaw as she encountered them. "Hello, we were just about to take a swim." He mewed, gesturing his muzzle towards the river that flowed gently through the clearing, the waves lapping silently at the shore. Ripplefrost tipped forward, his relflection showing in the water. Twitching his whiskers, he motioned to Crabpaw to swim. Smiling, he glanced over at Dawnpaw and Icyclaw. --Ripplefrost Crabpaw let out a small hiss as Ripplefrost informed the others that he was going to swim. He narrowed his eyes bitterly, realizing there was no getting out of it. He took a deep breath, casting one last glance at the others before launching himself into the water. The cool water rushed through his pelt, awakening all of his senses. He shut his eyes for a few moments at first, his body completely submerged. He churned his legs powerfully, forcing his way towards the top of the water until the hot evening sun lit his russet pelt ablaze once more. He swam swiftly, focusing as he kicked his back legs and churned his front, sliding through the river slowly. Eventually he came to the other side, his well toned muscles visible under his soaked pelt. He looked back at the other shore, eyes blazing with anger, laced with triumph. "You are wrong once again, Ripplefrost!" He yowled towards the other side. "I told you I could swim, I just don't like it! I told you that I don't need you to train me! I have other ways." He turned around without waiting for a response, and dashed off further into the territory.-Crabpaw Ripplefrost, who has completely unamused, swished his tail to and fro. His claws curled against the stone pebbles that dotted the shore, he casted his eyes towards Crabpaw. The dark-furred tom flicked his ears as Crabpaw hauled himself out of the water, he watched him dash off. "Huh. I guess he wants to cut short on this lesson." Ripplefrost roused, turning his attention back to Dawnpaw and Icypaw. He leaned over the surface of the water, patiently waiting for the water to calm once more after Crabpaw's rampage. Silver streaks began to enter the river again, and Ripplefrost focused his gaze hard on them. He lift his paw, waiting for the pristine moment. --Ripplefrost "Yay!" Dawnpaw watched excitedly as he slid up onto the shore. She watched Ripplefrost intensely and stalked up to the side next to him. She carefully raised a paw, mimicking his actions very precisely. ~Dawnpaw Crabpaw ran, rejoicing in the wind as it flowed through his pelt, drying it out. He leapt over the roots of a tree before catching the scent of a squirrel. He spotted the small brown rodent a little ways off, and began to charge at it instantly. With no trees anywhere close by, Crabpaw was sure he would easily catch the squirrel. He chased it through the open clearing, the snow that remained crunched under his thundering bounds. He looked up swiftly to see a forest of pine trees coming up, and he realized he would have to catch the squirrel quickly if he hoped to catch it at all. He gave final burst of energy as they came up to the pine forest, and he exploded onto the squirrel. His eyes lit up with triumph as he felt his claws sink into the prey's soft skin, and he quickly killed it with a bite to the neck. He dug a small hole and dropped it inside, before continuing past the pine trees, determined to catch enough to feed his whole clan.-Crabpaw(when I am in another clan's territory, do I roleplay there?) ((Yes)) Ripple.of.mc 01:22, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Icyclaw smiled back at Ripplefrost. "May I... Uh watch the training?" She cocked her head. "I'd like to see..." She pawed the dirt and stared across at Crabpaw as her ran for ShadowClan territory. She leaped to her paws, but Crabpaw was already gone. She sat back down nervously. What would happen? She pushed that thought away.Icyclaw11 (talk) 21:21, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Shadeflame shook his head with a small smile. "No...Not exactly. You want to hook them with your claws, and try to pin it against the bank. Be sure to get a very good grip, fish are quite slippery...Watch closely." The mentor murmured, his pale green gaze returning to the churning water. In a flash, his claw dove into the water, hooking a blue gill before he pinned in against a rock, his claws sinking in even deeper. He halted the dying, flopping fish onto shore with a small nod. Shadeflame's gaze then fell onto Ripplefrost. Where was Crabpaw? "...Hold on, come with me, doesn't look like things went over well." He rose to his paws, approaching Icyclaw and Ripplefrost. "Where's Crabpaw?" The black-and-silver tom asked, his green eyes narrowing in concern. Had something gone wrong? Shadeflame was well-aware of Ripplefrost and his disputes with Crabpaw, he and Otterpaw could hear them from where they had been fishing!Silverstar 22:03, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Ripplefrost nodded to Icyclaw, but his eyes remained on the water. The ripples in the water casted reflections of the fish's scales. He leaned forward, his gaze growing more intent each breath. His tail whipped with surpirise as he was approached by Shadeflame. Ripplefrost turned his head to the tom, his heart-beat slowing down. "He, uh..." He stammered, annoyance slitting through his veins like a current of churning water. "Crabpaw decided to hunt by himself, he never cooperates with me." Ripplefrost mewed, his ears pricking forward. "I assume he's going to get himself into trouble, I should have followed him." The tabby tom mewed uneasilly, his fur spiking across his chest. --Ripplefrost "You can't let your apprentice run off like that!" Otterpaw squeaked shrilly, full of concern. He lashed his tail as he padded up to Ripplefrost, puffing out his chest. "What if he gets hurt! He isn't that ''old, he's just big!"-Otterpaw "Now!" Dawnpaw screeched and dove her pawinto the water, thrusting very hard. She came up with her first trout, very slick. She Lifted her paw to press on it and broke its back. "I caught my first trout Ripplefrost! I did it!" She held up the young trout proudly before anticipating the news. "Crabpaw, gone?" Dawnpaw shook her head. ((Moth has to pick a dep. before moon-high))--Dawnpaw Ripplefrost turned to Otterpaw, his gaze blunt. "He's fine on his own, he never would have listened to me anyway." He mewed, casting a wistful glance towards Fernstar and Shadeflame. ''At least ''their ''apprentices obeyed them, ''he thought, curling his white-tail tip against the pebbled shore. Ripplefrost whipped his head towards Dawnpaw, distracted by the splashing. His eyes lit with pride and a purr grew in his throat. "How wonderful!" He mewed, standing up on his paws. --Ripplefrost Dawnpaw hurried back to camp, the fish hanging in her jaws. She set it down onto the pile and raced back across the river panting. "Ripplefrost." Dawnpaw licked her paw. "Where's Crabpaw?" She tilted her head curiously.--Dawnpaw "You don't even care!" Otterpaw mewed, looking back and forth between Shadeflame and Ripplefrost. "He could be in trouble. We have to go find him!" Otterpaw decided, giving another quick nod to the other cats before leaping into the water. He swiftly swam to the other side before smelling Crabpaw's musky scent. He pelted forward, running as fast as he could after where the scent lead, pine trees coming into view.-Otterpaw "O-Otterpaw!" Shadeflame began, his eyes widening as he took a few steps forward. "Come back, it's dangerous!" He yowled after his apprentice prepared to race after him. He was only stopped by Puddlesplash, the pale she-cat placing her tail in front of him. "That's ShadowClan land, we need to wait for Ferndstar...I'm sorry."'Silverstar' 01:15, March 26, 2015 (UTC) "Uh... Be right back..." Icyclaw swam as fast and as hard as she could across the river to the other side. She raced over and crossed into ShadowClan territory.Icyclaw11 (talk) 01:36, March 26, 2015 (UTC) (Wow you guys r baaad. if your 6 month old apprentice runs off you are supposed to chase them. and might is say, the activity drop between 9:30 and 9:45 is rediculous) ((Wait... Its not 9- ooooooh I live in CA you live someplace else.))★Darкsнïne★ 02:04, March 26, 2015 (UTC) ((Look, White. If Crabpaw (or whoever) was a moon, he would not be an apprentice at all. Plus, Fernstar would notice that. And your impatience is really annoying me. Not all of us are always are on the wiki, constantly updating and responding to roleplays. Remain more calmer and patient, please. Sorry If I sound rude at all.)) Ripple.of.mc 02:17, March 26, 2015 (UTC) (I said 6 months ._. And im sorry, but I just don't see why someone can respond to a message on their wall, but not to a roleplay.) ((Lol, you changed it. Didn't you? Also, when someone puts a message on a wall it alerts the account with a notification and they check it.)) Ripple.of.mc 03:24, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Guys. I am sorry I've not done much today. It is because I have a horrid headache, and typing causes it to feel worse, for some odd reason. So I'm going to go and try to seleep.)) ~Fern Icyclaw dropped Crabpaw at Ripplefrost's paws. "Here." Icyclaw11 (talk) 03:50, March 26, 2015 (UTC) ((Alright Fern, no worries.)) Ripplefrost stared agape at the tom, his fur was scarred and ruffled and blood trickled from his chest. "Crabpaw! What happened?" He mewed, his voice stammering with horror. "It's my fault!" He yowled, turning around with a wild expression. "Icyclaw! Dawnpaw, get him to Camp now. Let him see the Medicine Cat immediately." The tom hissed, his fur sticking out from his sides. --Ripplefrost (wow everyone got active again after i went to sleep... ignore icy carrying me, i thrashed out of the gripped and walked myself.) Crabpaw shouldered his way past Ripplefrost, growling at him as he passed. "I faught the Shadowclan leader, probably more than you have ever done." He hissed as he turned back to look at everyone. "And yes, it is your fault." Ripplefrost's eyes were rimmed with disbelief. He lashed his tail, his fur bristling with fury. The tabby-warrior's anxiety washed away and was relished by anger. "Fought the ShadowClan leader?" Ripplefrost's whiskers twitched and he kneaded the ground with his claws, slitting them into the pebbles. He narrowed his eyes at the wound that was on the base of Crabpaw's neck and blinked at his matted dirty fur. "Fool! You could have gotten yourself killed! StarClan's sake, how could a 6-month-old apprentice take on a leader? Are you mouse-brained!?" The tom sneered into his ear, his teeth glistening as he turned to the cats. "Otterpaw, get your brother to Camp and make sure the Medicine Cat sees him." He countered again, his fur prickling with irrigation. --Ripplefrost Dawnpaw nodded and grabbed Crabpaw`s scruff. "Your going to be in big trouble!" Dawnpaw hauled him Crabpaw into the clearing, glaring at him. "Now, go ti the medicine deb. " Dawnpaw ordered, glaring at --Dawnpaw. (um, Dawnpaw... you seem to either forget, or not know. Crabpaw isn't small. He got whitestar's size, so he is already like, the size of a full grown she-cat. And also, Ripple, he is eight moons. H isn't the same age as Otterpaw, they are from different litters. they have the same parents tho.) Crabpaw nudged Dawnpaw away gently before ficking his ears at Ripplefrost's anger. "What leader is cowardly enough to kill an apprentice? And fighting a leader is just like fighting any other warrior." Crabpaw snarled back.-Crabpaw ((Oh. You mentioned that he was 6 moons earlier so I got confused.)) Ripplefrost glared at the tom before bounding over to the pebbled shore once again. He gently sat back on his haunches, leaning over the glistening pool of water. Flicking his tail, he stood up and slowly entered the ice-cold water, a chill creeping up his spine. He paddled with his paws by the time he got into the less shallower parts, churning with his paws at the current. Spotting a plump fish, the tom swathed forward, lashing out with his claws. Ripplefrost bit his fangs into the fish's scales, earning a good grip on the slippery surface. He thrust himself back to the shore, his fur plastered to his sides and dripping wet. He gently placed the plump fish on the pebbles, savoring his catch. --Ripplefrost (no i said otterpaw was 6 moons) ((Okay, I thought you meant Crabpaw, nevermind.)) Ripple.of.mc 22:29, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Icyclaw stayed sitting near Ripplefrost. "Uh... Sorry that I didn't... Didn't stop Crabpaw from attacking... I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!" She looked down at her paws disappointedly.Icyclaw11 (talk) 22:49, March 26, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, fighting a leader isn't any different from fighting a warrior," Firepaw sarcastically agreed, coming out of his hiding place from behind a fallen branch. He had gotten bored in the apprentice's den and tracked the training patrol back here. "Apart from the fact that they have a lot more experience than most warriors and have nine lives. That's all." The silver tom looked at the larger apprentice. "Even if you fought a ''normal warrior, they're older and more experienced than you are, training from Whitestar or not. Also, you made your own Clan look bad, and it doesn't really look like you care about us anyway, so why are you still here?" He narrowed his eyes slightly at Crabpaw. "And I heard you complaining about Ripplefrost, too. Maybe he's a bad mentor because you don't listen to him and you don't let him teach you, or maybe you're just so StarClan-damned narcissistic and that's preventing you from learning. But you truly are a condescending, annoying, bratty cat. Sure, I'' have special 'conditions' for my own mentor but at least I let him teach me." ~Firepaw (Oh my god sorry I keep almost writing Crapbaw instead) Crabpaw trudged past Firepaw, roughly hitting him with his shoulder and knocking him on his side. "I don't need to be taught anything except how to fight!" He growled, turning back to look at Firepaw. "Atleast I'm not so pathetic that I get tired after crossing the river. Your too afraid to get dirty that you make everyone feel disgusting about themselves." Crabpaw reached up to his chest, getting blood on his paws that he proceded to flick onto Firepaw's face. "How will you ever be a great warrior if you are too afraid to even ''touch another cat?" He turned back around to continue his treck (spelling?) to the medicine den. "I challenged a leader today. That's more than any of you have done, and will do."-Crabpaw ((Www. So nice. Kinda want to be firepaw's friend now.)) Dawnpaw growled, her admiration dead. "That's it! I'm done with you disrespecting MY clanmates! Your just being a nuisance!" She hurtled herself at him, tumbling to the ground. "I,will rip you to mousedust if you ever say that again!" She hissed. She loosened her grip and padded over to Firepaw, licking the droplets of blood off and spitting it into the river.--Dawnpaw (aww I wanted to see him reply to getting blood on him.) ((Hell react to both of our roleplays I'm guessing. Like (Firepaw hissed as the blood hit his pelt. He watched Dawnpaw blah blah blah. Something like that.))★Darкsнïne★ 20:53, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Crabpaw tumbled loosely along with Dawnpaw, "say what?" He questioned, a scowl growing on his face once more. -Crabpaw(short) Ripplefrost collected the trout in his jaws, its scales glistening under the sun's blaze. He angled his ears towards the apprentices, flicking his tail. He followed after them, keeping his tail low to the ground as he pressed on without any words. The dark-grey tom dropped it neatly on the fresh-kill pile, sitting back to lick at his wet fur. --Ripplefrost Firepaw reared away from Dawnpaw but reluctantly allowed her to clean his fur, then stared at Crabpaw as if he just fell in the river. "Fought and lost, mouse-brain. I bet the battle was incredibly one-sided, too. Anyone can challenge a leader, not everyone can win, and some cats, like you, will just fail miserably." ~Firepaw Crabpaw stopped in his tracks at Firepaw's words. He quickly spun around, and marched up to him, looming over him, anger painting his face. He dropped down to a crouch, and ducked underneath Firepaw. He lifted up with his head and shoulders, forcing Firepaw onto his hind legs. He then headbutted Firepaw in the chest, knocking him onto his back. He stood over Firepaw, while placing a paw on his chest. "You better watch your mouth, or you won't like what happens the next time clean-freak!" He spat at Firepaw, flicking blood onto him once more. He removed himself from Firepaw before any other cat could intervene, then trudged on to the apprentices den.-Crabpaw Ripplefrost refrained from his grooming, staring blankly at the apprentices. A sad, depressed feeling wadded up inside the tabby tom as his ears flicked. All RiverClan is now is just a clump of agruing apprentices and hatred. ''He thought to himself, the tom straightened up, the wound on his neck stiffening against his pelt. ''Only Whitestar created this. He ruined the peace. His kin ruined it... ''Ripplefrost silently cursed, digging into the ground with unsheathed claws, his fur rising against the breeze that whispered in the canopy. --Ripplefrost "Are you alright...Ripplefrost?" She said, gently touching his flank reassuringly with her tail. "It's alright... They'll get along..." I hope...'' she tthought but she didn't admit it.Icyclaw11 (talk) 04:20, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Dawnpaw padded up to Firepaw, who lay on the ground. "Are you OK?" She nudged him up. "You should do something about his bullying!" Dawnpaw hissed, kicking the dirt. Her claws sank into the dirt. "I just wish..." Dawnpaw looked up from her seething anger. Ripplefrost had clearly been damaged. She padded over. "Will you do anything about him? I mean Crabpaw?" She asked. His eyes looked sunken. ((Sorry for adding what he looks like.)) She nudged his head up. "I want you to have this!" She held up the fish.((which had magically appeared next to her. Its the one she caught.))--Dawnpaw ((You can, I dunno, not powerplay and not assume that Firepaw does nothing about it. His best skill, after all, is fighting)) Firepaw saw Crabpaw duck, so he jumped sidewards out of the way and struck Crabpaw's flank before dashing back towards Ripplefrost and Dawnpaw. "I won't fight you for no reason, idiot. Your insults are absolutely meaningless and your attempts to anger me are just embarrassing. You'll get yourself killed one day because of your pride." He licked the blood off himself and looked at Crabpaw with a sort of challenge in his eyes. "Back off before you do. Use your brains for once." ~Firepaw (Ender... you just, like, compleely dodged and ignore my roleplay. that is boring, its not like he even hurt firepaw anyway...) Puddlesplash returned to swimming, paddling down stream and away from the apprentices and mentors.---- Shadeflame turned to Otterpaw with a heavy sigh, a little frustrated that his apprentice had wondered off after his brother earlier. "Otterpaw," the black smoke tabby began, opening his eyes before narrowing them. "You should never wonder off like that, even though you were trying to protect Crabpaw. I understand what it's like to care a lot about your brother, but you both could've gotten hurt. Let's get back to camp, there's been enough trouble today. Tomorrow, we'll start battle training." Shadeflame meowed in a serious tone, flicking his tail before turning, ready to head back to camp.Silverstar 15:21, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Winterfur lapped at her sleek white fur before feeling a cold breeze fly by. She looked down at her black paws, her pale blue eyes soft. Flamestar22 17:17, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Ripplefrost shifted backwards in embarassment, he had completely looked depressed in the gazes of all his Clanmates. He shook his head to Icyclaw, his ears drooping. "Get along? Look at them, all they do is squabble." Ripplefrost hissed, his fur drifting upward along his spine. "I can't imagine what next generation of RiverClan would look like. Imagine what would happen to the alliances!" He yowled with fury, pressing his tail against the ground. Ripplefrost blinked, realizing he had yowled out loud. He quickly shifted his paws, turning to Dawnpaw. "Do anything about Crabpaw? What is there to do? He's Whitestar's son." Ripplefrost mewed, holding up a paw to reject the fish. "I'm not hungry, thanks anyway, Dawnpaw." --Ripplefrost ((No, what's boring -and annoying- is that you're trying to make your own character THE best fighter ever via powerplaying. It's not like Firepaw is just going to stand there while you attack him 100 times in a row.)) Firepaw looked at Ripplefrost in disgust. "Stereotypical," he spat. "Just like you. You categorise all of us for what this idiot does. Maybe it's him that's the problem, not us, or me." ~Firepaw Dawnpaw nodded in a agreement. "Don't blame the other apprentices of what he does." She flicked a tail at the russet toM in disgust. "He's too proud. He thinks he can beat everything." She flicked dirt at the river. The fish darted away. Dawnpaw stared at the trout. "Suit yourself. Firepaw, want to share?" --Dawnpaw Firepaw scowled and stepped back. "No. Of course not," he growled. ~Firepaw Dawnpaw sighed. "Alright." She held it in her mouth and bounded back into camp. "Anyone like a trout?" --Dawnpaw (Ender, when did I, first off, ever say that Crabpaw was the best fighter ever, when did I powerplay, and when did I attack you 99 other times? Firepaw is like 6 moons old, and you give him the personality, and vocabulary, of an adult. In fact, Firepaw would practically just stand there, and he definately wouldn't be able to react fast enough to dodge the whole thing.) ((Something weird is happening. So I can't log in and I can't edit shadowclan's talk. I can't even say happy b-day to Flame on her wall. Why???? ))~Darky (try restarting your comp. if that doesnt work then sign in and back out.)Whitestar (talk) 16:58, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ((It just freaking fixed itself!! D: I literally went to edit ShadowClan to try again and I was logged in magically and it worked perfectly.)) ★Darкsнïne★ 17:02, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ((This is NOT a discussion, Whitestar. Stop trying to cause arguments. It won't happen.)) ~Aquila Category:Archives